<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by Sister_Aurelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527522">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia'>Sister_Aurelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a bratty bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratting, Comic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier asks for attention.<br/>Geralt gives it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a bratty bard [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madvalart">Madvalart</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579691">Attention</a> by Madvalart.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for the wonderful Madvalart on Instagram, who inspired this with their wonderful comics, this one in particular:<br/>(Go read it first 😁)</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZS2e3qu73</p><p>Thank you, darling, for always making me squee with joy whenever I see a notification you posted something new. 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Geralt regretted letting the bard ride with him. </p><p>But the fool had sprained his ankle while running from a kikimora yesterday, and Geralt had felt bad for him.</p><p>Now, not so much.</p><p> </p><p>First he was only whistling. That wasn't so bad.</p><p>The sighing had been bad enough, but he could drown that out.</p><p>But then the insufferable brat had actually started <em> screaming! </em>He startled Roach and Geralt both with it.</p><p> </p><p>Asked what he wanted he just cozied up closer to Geralt and told him “Attention!” very earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>That did it. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt snorted. “I’ll give you attention, all right.”</p><p> </p><p>In a lightning quick maneuver Geralt grabbed the bard who had been sitting behind him until now, and hauled him to the front. But instead of setting him down in a sitting position he threw him face down over Roach’s back. </p><p> </p><p>A startled yelp could be heard, and Jaskier scrambled for purchase, grabbing Roach’s mane and Geralt’s trousers both.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt wasted no time giving the butt in front of him a firm swat. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Geralt!” </em> The bard exclaimed, scandalized. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt swatted him again. “You act like a brat, you get treated like one.” </p><p>He gave the pert little butt a few more good smacks. It felt quite good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Geralt, that’s not fair! Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you stop whining, and screaming your head off then?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grumbled “I wouldn’t have had to get loud if you just paid attention to me in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grinned, and reached for Jaskier’s waistband. “Still not learning your lesson, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier flailed in panic when he felt Geralt’s hand tugging at his pants. “Stop! I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet, please don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Geralt gave him one last firm pat. “Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments Jaskier twisted to look up at the witcher. “Aren’t you gonna help me up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You can stay like this where I can keep an eye on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier groaned but hung his head in defeat. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled. Finally, some blessed silence. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I'm working on some more Witcher goodness. I love that show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>